Stuck in a Closet with Shikamaru Nara
by Flower of the Desert
Summary: “I really don’t think it is breaking and entering if the person in question provided the current residents of a home with said home.” Kakashi said to Shikamaru with the air of an older man who knew what he was talking about.
1. Waking up

**Heh…heh… I decided to do a somewhat different pairing than my usual, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only gonna say this once. I DON'T FREAKIN OWN IT!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Waking up **

**Sakura's POV **

Hmm…dark.

At that moment that was all that registered. It was only until…

"Sakura? Why are we in here?" that, did another couple of things tipped the scales of my brain. One, the voice was Shikamaru Nara's. Two, we were in a closet. Three, and frankly most shocking, I was topless. And apparently, judging by the state of the closet and the throbbing of my brain, we had been drunk…and the rest you can imagine. Well, that is until I figure it out myself.

It was at that moment that Shikamaru realized what state **he** was in. His hair was down, a very rare occurrence, his clothes were torn, and he had an empty sake bottle in his hand. I stared in disbelief at the sake bottle. We **had** been drunk. A painful flash of memories of what happened flew through my mind.

_-Flashback-_

_We were gathered in the arena used to hold the third stage of the Chunin exam. There was food, punch, sake, and dancing. Legally, everyone in the room could drink the alcoholic beverages that were put out, but some were driven way namely Lee, Ino, and Naruto. _

_There were 3 figures leaning up against the wall watching everyone dance. They were me, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Shikamaru just stood there holding up the wall, Kakashi stood there reading his porn and giggling in a very…strange way, and me well I was glaring daggers at Kakashi and downing some sake. I wasn't a particularly strong drinker, but I could hold my own. Shikamaru sat down on the floor and I moved over to sit beside him._

"_This party is such a drag. I only came to get away from my mother. How 'bout you?" I offered him some sake as he explained. He accepted, telling me that otherwise he'd probably just go back home for the sake of nothing better to do. _

"_Naruto." I explained, gesturing at the orange clad lunatic dancing with Hinata. They had been dating since Sasuke left, and she seemed to keep him in line, in her own sweet way. I, for one, still didn't trust Naruto when sake was in the room. In a way, I was a sister figure to him. I kept him out of trouble; he kept me from getting hurt. _

_I started to have an intimate conversation with Shikamaru. This is where my memory goes blank._

_-End Flashback-_

I tried to be the calm one and rationalize the situation. I decided on the easiest starting point. Finding my shirt. And my house keys, seeing as they had been in my shirt pocket. Shirt first, then keys.

I started to rummage through all of the junk in the closet when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Shikamaru. He handed me my shirt, which I gratefully accepted and put on. I turned to him.

"Do you remember anything about what happened last night?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Well, I do." I then explained, to the best of my memory, what happened last night. He put a hand up to his head.

"That leaves two questions. Where are we, and what we did that made us wake up in this state?" I laughed. "Well, **genius,** were in a closet." He growled "I know that!" He hissed at me. It only made me laugh harder. He just glared at me.

He got into his thinking position, and it was the last straw. I completely cracked up. Something about that stance always stroke me as strange. I knew why now. It seamed so…_sexual_.

"Real mature Sakura, real mature." He said sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue. "Oh yea. That helps." He said exasperated and threw his hands up. He went back to sitting normally. I had rolled onto the ground in front of his feet on my back. I looked up at him.

"I know something you should have thought of immediately" I told him, an amused expression on my face. He waited for me to say it. "Trying the door." I whispered cupping a hand to the side of my face (like when you tell a secret) with one hand and pointing at the door with the other. He just looked at me. "Why didn't I think of that?" He said, standing up and walking toward the door. I rolled over onto my stomach. "Maybe you aren't the genius you're cracked up to be, or maybe I'm the genius in the room." I said with a mock-serious air.

"You are so troublesome, woman." He said and tried the door. To his utter amazement……it opened. I stood up and cockily followed him out.

"Where the hell are we?" I said looking around. "Look who's the genius now." He said smiling at me. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**Do you like? Do you hate? Will be continued and, shock, I actually have a plan for this story!!**


	2. Where are we!

**Second chapter! Enjoy, and for those of you who didn't get the subtle hint, Sasuke didn't come back, and everyone is AT LEAST 21. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-_Where_ are we?-**

**Sakura's POV**

We looked around. I sighed. "Oh Great and Mighty Shikamaru, where are we, pray tell?" I said doing a mock curtsey. He just smirked. I sighed. This was my last resort, plus I really didn't recognize where we were.

I used my patented puppy dog eyes on him. He melted at my feet. Sucker. I helped him up, I mean, he just looked so pathetic. "We're in the Mist." He said feebly. I practically exploded.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ WE'RE IN THE MIST?!" I yelled, rivaling the volume of Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru winced. "Well, by 'We're in the Mist' I mean WE'RE IN THE MIST!!" He roared. It was my turn to wince. He cooled down in a matter of seconds. I was relieved. That outburst really startled me.

He got back into his thinking position. "_Dirty._" I said through a fit of giggles. "Troublesome woman, I'm trying to think of where exactly we are!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "And doing…_that_ helps?" I said as I gestured at him. "Yes. You, woman, should try to think too!" I just growled in response.

I got into a position exactly like his and tried to think about where in the Mist we could possibly be. Suddenly I remembered something. "Shikamaru, can I take you somewhere?" He actually looked startled. He shrugged and stood. "If I'm correct, we should be able to walk a short distance that way" I pointed to my left "and we should end up at a forest where team 7 practiced chakra control when we were still Genin."

"Ok, but first I have a question for you." I waited for the question "Why is there a closet in the middle of a forest in the Mist?" Why was he asking me? "I don't know Shikamaru, I don't know." I said as I sweat dropped. He just sighed and starting walking toward the left.

"What are you doing? Wait up!" I said running after him. After a few minutes we reached the field team 7 had used for chakra training those… 9 years ago. In a matter of moments I found the trees that Naruto and Sasuke had used for their practices. I couldn't find where mine was, because I never had to mark the tree.

"Shikamaru," I said my eyes glowing with mischief "Want to race me?" He just looked at me. "Up the tree?" I said as I gestured at the tree. He shrugged.

"Ok, rules. No hands, no jutsu of any kind except to channel chakra to your feet. First to get to the top wins. Deal?" He smirked. "Let's make this a bit more interesting. If I win…… you are bound to 6 games of Shogi with me." He said, pausing in the middle of the sentence to think. "What if I win?" I said smiling. "Well, we'll see about that." He replied, smirk deepening. Oh I was going to wipe that off his face. Big time.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end that there, for the suspense!! Review and flames are accepted, as they will fuel my writer's fire. **


	3. Stupid little notes

**Another chapter! In this chapter they find BEEP, get really mad at BEEP, and BEEP realizes BEEP. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**-What the!-**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I just smirked back. This was going to be too easy. I got in front of a tree and waited as Shikamaru got in front of another.

"On my count of three. One…Two…THREE!" I screamed and Shikamaru ran straight for the tree. I just stood there. He looked back, surprised that I hadn't started yet. I smirked and ran at the tree with an enormous speed. Not missing a step I ran for the top as Shikamaru stared blankly at my form. I paused and turned on my heel.

"Oi! Shikamaru! I thought this was a race, not a stand-half-way-up-a-tree-and-gape-at-me fest!" I screamed at him, keeping perfect balance on the tree and having a screaming fit at the same time. He shook his head before starting to run up the tree again. I smirked and turned so I faced the top of the tree again. I ran for it again and made it nearly to the top when I noticed Shikamaru slip. Sighing I jumped backward and executed a perfect back flip before landing and catching him. Something wasn't right. I tried to move from my current position but found I couldn't.

"Not fair!" I said as I pouted cutely as the _real_ Shikamaru came out of the shadows chuckling. He had me in a Shadow Bind, and put a rope in my hand before stepping away. I looked down at the piece of rope.

"Are you going to strangle me with this?" He just laughed. I suddenly realized that I liked his laugh. I wanted to hear it again. "No Sakura, I'm not going to do that. Remember that everything that happens to you happens to me." I sighed relieved. I didn't think Shikamaru would do that, but he _is_ a shinobi after all, and he _is_ capable of murder. I realized what he was about to do and screamed at him. "SHIKAMARU NARA, IF YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'LL JUST TIE ME UP AND LEAVE ME HERE YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN TO YA!" I screamed in aggravation as I tried to break free of the Shadow Bind, but to no avail. He laughed again. I got angry.

Now, don't get me wrong, I really _love_ hearing Shikamaru laugh, but he was laughing at _me_. Not cool. So I did what anyone else would have done in the situation. I screamed… again. "YOU FIND MY TORTURE FUNNY DO YOU?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS THING!!" He looked at me amused. He started to wrap a pretend rope around himself, effectively binding me. I gave him a look of pure hatred. He laughed gain and took his sweet time going up the tree and coming back down it.

When he released me I spit out one word before developing a near-deadly aura. "Bastard." I said as I glared at him once more and stalked off to the tree I chose to do the contest on. I got into a position to start walking up it again.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked as he inched away from my aura. I smiled sweetly at him, the aura disappearing. "Well, I can't have myself not finishing the contest, now can I?" I asked and started walking when he sweat-dropped. I made it to the top no problem, but there was a slip of paper with writing all over it pinned on the very top of the tree. I pulled the kunai that was keeping it in place out and grabbed the piece of paper with a frown. If I was right the writing was that of Kakashi-sensei. I jumped off the tree with another back flip; however this time I didn't calculate where I would land. I ended up landing in a very…_personal_ position on top of Shikamaru.

One of his hands was on my…erm…_chest region_, while the other was at my hip. One of my hands were behind his head, the other on his thigh. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. Connecting him to where his hand was I quickly stood up and blushed a deep shade of red, while Shikamaru stood and looked away with one hand behind his head.

While sorting out personal matters in my head, I turned to Shikamaru and told him about the note. I opened it and he read it aloud.

"_Sakura (and Shikamaru), _

_I only have one thing important to say. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. _

_Good luck!_

_-Kakashi-sensei._

That was…odd. What the hell does he mean 'Underneath the underneath'?" Shikamaru asked me. "It means 'a ninja must see through deception.'" I said as I sighed at my teacher's antics. Shikamaru crouched down and got into his thinking position. I giggled. "_Dirty_." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear and I looked away. Shikamaru growled. I turned back to look at him. "Aww! Craving attention Shika-kun?" I asked cutely. He looked at me funny and I realized what I just did. Crap. Since when did I call Shikamaru 'Shika-kun'? Since now I reasoned. He twitched and tried to forget about it for the moment.

"There must be something special about the phrase itself, or where it was used, to make him put that in the letter. The question is, what for?" He explained solemnly standing. I made a face in concentration. "Maybe it was a clue to a bigger picture…" I said trailing off. I had an idea. "Team 7's training ground!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me. "That was where he first told us that, during our first training session!" I was on a roll now. I grabbed Shika's hand and dragged him to the bridge that we aided the bridge-builder in finishing. All the way Shikamaru muttered things about me being too troublesome to deal with and that he should just walk off now.

In record speed we ran into Konoha. Well, I ran and Shikamaru was half dragged half walking when we got to the gate. I unceremoniously pushed him forward before grabbing his hand and dragging him the rest of the way to the training grounds. I looked over the field and sighed. The training ground itself was huge. How were we supposed to find a little slip of paper or something in the vast expanse it? I looked over to Shikamaru, to find him lying on the ground…snoring.

"BAKA! WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR A CLUE, NOT TAKING A NAP!!" I screamed in his ear. He twitched. "TROUBLESOME WOMAN! I _AM_ THINKING!!!" He screamed right back at me. "Oh really? 'Cause you see, to me…IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE SLEEPING YOU LAZY BUM!" I replied all the time keeping a sweet smile on my face. He twitched again before sighing and giving in.

"Where was the most significant place in this training field the day he told you guys that?" I just pointed over to the poles that Kakashi-sensei had tied Naruto to. I broke out into a spontaneous bout of giggles. Shikamaru, who for once had gotten ahead of me, turned around. He shook his head and walked toward me. "You didn't take you meds this morning did you?" He asked, fighting to keep a straight face. "I have meds?" I asked innocently. He burst out in laughter. I pointed a shaky finger at him and gaped. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked. I just sat there and stared at him. Suddenly I screamed "RACE YA TO THE MEMORIAL STONE!!!" and ran off. Shika took his sweet time and walked over to the Memorial Stone that I was currently sitting on. I smiled at him and climbed down and slowly walked toward the wooden pole thingies. There was a picnic sitting at the base of the one Naruto had been tied to all those years ago. "How ironic." I said as I sat down and began unpacking the things out of the basket. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, the last time someone was at this pole" I gestured at the middle one that I was currently leaning on. "They were forced _not_ to eat as Kakashi's test. We had to break the only rule that Kakashi-sensei had given us and feed him to pass. Now _he's_ the one providing the food." I explained, as I examined an envelope that was at the very bottom of the basket that said 'From Naruto' on the top. Shika noted the person that wrote it.

"So, he finally learned how to spell his name." Shikamaru said as I opened the envelope. I laughed and read the note. I frowned. I dropped the envelope on the ground and a yellow plastic disk slid out. That was the final straw. Naruto had been hanging out with Jiraiya _way _too long. I handed the note to Shikamaru and stomped off to a tree and began beating it into a sappy pulp. I was going to give the pervert a piece of my mind. Shikamaru looked at the note.

_Sakura-chan and Shikamaru,_

_I was told that you guys are on a little quest. Well, here's a clue that Kakashi made me write down: There's a little cabin out about a mile from this spot to the north. There should be something there for you guys. _

_This is from me: Guys…………………USE PROTECTION!!_

_-Naruto_

Now you know why I was so unhappy. Stupid little perv. I was going to kill him, right after Kakashi-sensei. I _knew_ Kakashi had set this whole thing up. He just had to have! Well, after pulverizing the tree, I turned around and saw a very red Shikamaru. I put a hand on my hip. "You wanna help me kill him?" He nodded. I gave the tree one final punch before lying down. I started to go to sleep when an annoyed Shikamaru started to talk to me. "Sakura, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes, annoyed. "Shika, I was _trying_ to go to sleep, because I can't tell for squat which direction is north, and the North Star can guide us when it gets dark. Personally, I'm drop-dead tired. So, I'm going to sleep until it gets dark." I explained. He shrugged and lay down next to me. We fell asleep within seconds.

**

* * *

**

**Well, hope you like the double length chap! Review please! **


	4. WE DONT HAVE A COMPASS!

**HI!! I'm back!! Enjoy my next chap! **

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly I'll own Naruto…or Gaara**

**Evil me: -throws Tonton out of the window- **

**Normal (or at least closer) me: NOT FAIR ENVY! **

**Envy (my split personality, like Inner Sakura, but she refuses to share my name): Who said I had to be fair :P**

**Kat (and now I refer to myself in third person): B-BUT IT STILL DOESN'T COUNT!! **

**Envy: You can't count**

**Kat: o.O Wow. You just dissed yourself.**

**Envy: DID NOT!**

**Kat: O.O THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME YOU SCREAMED EVER!**

**Envy: Just shut up and start the chapter already**

**Kat: Fine, fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV (I just can't write good things while in Shika's POV Sorry!) **

Several hours later we woke up. Plain and simple. Except for the fact that……it wasn't. Somehow we had ended up facing each other, which would have been fine, if there had been any space between us. AT ALL. I'll face the facts right now. I liked being in his embrace, even if he didn't know that he was hugging me in his sleep. I mused at what he thought I might be. Maybe a Teddy bear, or a pillow, or (most shocking of all) maybe he KNEW it was me. I twitched. I didn't mind the idea, but still, it was _Shikamaru._ I don't know why that stuck me as wrong, it just did. I shook my head and felt him stir. Crap. He wasn't supposed to wake up to an awake me in his arms doing nothing at all to try and break free. So I did the next best thing than trying to fake what he was **supposed** to wake up to. I pretended to be asleep. I heard Shikamaru stifle a yawn. At least so far it was working.

"Sakura, cut the act and just get up." Kuso. (BTW: Kuso is the d word, which I can't put in here because I still live with my parents, in Japanese.) He knew already. Yet…he didn't give me the space to move **to** get up. If anything his grip on me had increased. "Erm… Shika…I **can't** get up." He looked amused as I said this. He **slowly **almost reluctantly let go and stood up. I, still on he ground, looked up at him. "We overslept." I stated simply. It was true, because it was daytime again. Oh yea, I mentally sweat-dropped, we managed to get to back into Konoha from Mist in a few hours. No **duh** we overslept. I swore under my breath. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru," I said a little too sweetly "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO NORTH WHEN NETHER OF US KNOWS WHICH WAY NORTH _IS_?!" I screamed at him. He winced. "There are 13 ways to find north that I can recall." (An: These actually do work, if you live in the northern hemisphere.) He said and leaned up against a tree. "Ok, what are they?" I asked, still looking up at him.

"Use a compass." I fumed "IF I HAD A FREAKIN COMPASS I WOULD HAVE USED IT YESTERDAY BAKA!" I screamed at him. He twitched. "IM NOT FINISHED WOMAN!" He screamed back at me. "It's Sakura." I replied bluntly. His eye twitched. "Put a magnetized needle in a container filled with still water." He said completely ignoring what I had just said. "Next." I said simply and waved my hand. I swiched positions and was sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Well, we could wach the clouds." I sweat dropped. "And how could being a lazy bum possibly help us find the cabin?" He gave me a look and lay down next to me. "Well woman-" "Its Sakura." He visibly twitched again. "Clouds generally move west-to-east. If we can figure out which direction west and east are we can figure out which direction north is." He explained. "Brilliance!" I exclaimed.

So we just lay in the clearing and watched the clouds until we got a good sense of which way west was. It was to our left and that meant that straight ahead was north. I stood up, but felt a tug at my wrist. "Lets just wach the clouds Sakura." Shikamaru told me. I agreed and lay back down. I rested my head on his chest, and admired the peace of the day.

I sighed. "If we want to get there before night fall we might want to get going…" I said trailing off. We had been lying there for about two hours now. He reluctantly nodded and got up. He offered me a hand, which I gratefully accepted. I stood up, but didn't release his hand. He looked down at our linked hands, then back at me. I offered him a smile and we walked to the cabin.

It was fairly big and when I opened the door I was surprised, and not exactly pleasantly. There was a kitchen a living room and a bedroom. Singular. One. That didn't bother me mush until I looked in it. One bed. I quickly checked the living room. No couch. There was defiantly something up.

While I was freaking out about the sleeping predicament Shikamaru had walked into the kitchen. There were two notes on the kitchen table. One was addressed to me, the other to Shikamaru. He picked both up and took mine to me. We opened them. The writing was……_Tsunade's._ My mentor. I read my letter.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I know you're confused right now, but so am I. Kakashi told me to tell you this: Someone you know is going to come to the cabin in two weeks and straighten all of this out. I don't know who yet, or what Kakashi's planning, but it's probably perverted. _

_Take care,_

_-Tsunade_

Great. Just what I need. Another cryptic letter with a message. Shikamaru handed his note to me, with a grimace. I handed him mine and read his.

_Shikamaru,_

_Read Sakura's note to get the message Kakashi told me to give you. Just a warning, if you dare hurt Sakura in any way, shape, or form I will personally make sure you can't ever have kids. Heed my warning._

_-Tsunade._

I gulped. Tsunade was waaay too overprotective of me. Well, two weeks in the cabin. Doesn't sound too bad, right?

Right?

* * *

**Kat: Hope you liked! Leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in your reviews please!**

**Envy: Whatever…**


	5. Sake and a plan

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter! Its just I've been in this huge writer's block and am just now breaking free of it. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Shika?" I called from the couch-less living room. He 'hmm'ed in response. "What do we have food wise?" I asked, walking into the kitchen where Shikamaru was sitting at the table half asleep… or more half asleep than normal. He grunted. "Real helpful Shika. Real helpful." I muttered. I walked over to the fridge and peeked in. I smiled and grabbed a large bottle of liquid. I had a plan for this.

"Sake!" I announced proudly holding the bottle up. He eyed it warily. "Sakura…" He said in a warning tone. I ignored it. "Care to join me?" I asked, pulling out sake cups. He sighed and put his forehead to the table. "Get yourself wasted for all I care… just don't-" I cut him off by forcing some of the liquid down his throat. He gulped it down quickly and sighed. "-get me into it." He finished. He gave me a half glare and muttered something. I pouted. "Drinking alone is no fun! Besides, doing a drinking game with yourself is reeeeally boring." He looked at me blankly before giving me an 'and why should I care?' look. "We can play Shoji while we drink…" I offered. He looked up interested.

I smirked evilly and produced a Shoji board out from under the table. He set it up and I filled up the sake cups as only Tsunade's apprentice could. "Ok, I have rules." He groaned as I said this. "Take a shot every time you capture a piece, or get a piece captured. The loser has to drink the remaining sake in the bottle. Deal?" He nodded. He started to reach for a piece. "Wait! Lets take a shot before the game." I said through a smirk. He just raised the cup to his lips without objection. I found myself eying his lips as he did... Oh hell. I…think… I like him. I drank my own cup and refilled them. The game began.

After about 8 moves he was starting to feel the affects of the sake. I, being Tsunade's apprentice, was not as Tsunade and I had spent many a night drinking in her office and spouting pure unadulterated nonsense. I eyed him as his movements became less precise, his attempts at capturing my pieces less accurate and growing in stupidity. He seemed to choose this moment to speak.

"Sooo, Sakura, how do you feel about that bastard?" I gave him a confused look. "Sasuke." He told me reading my face. Well, there went my plan, right out the window. I felt something inside of me snap. Be it from the sake or from his choice of words, I couldn't say, but something made me burst into tears.

That seemed to somber him up. He realized him mistake and pushed the Shoji board out from between us on the table, leaned forward and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. Very unlike him, but the sake was sure to have some influence on his actions. I responded by pulling myself closer to him (it was a **really** small table) and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

I shed the remaining tears that I hadn't allowed myself to cry when Sasuke had left, because of Shinobi Rule #25 to not show emotion under any circumstance, and other tears that were kept from falling. As my silent sobs died down Shikamaru patted my back. "You okay now?" He asked his face in my hair. I noted that his words didn't slur together and that he was holding me with a strong, firm, and non-shaking grip. Then I realized something.

I twisted my face up to look at him, trying not to notice that our faces were inches apart, and failing. A light blush spread across my face. "You were using a genjutsu weren't you? You never did drink any sake." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and smiled slightly. I noted a blush equaling mine on his face. "Why you no good little-" he cut me off… by kissing me. I melted into his embrace and as quick as the kiss came, it was over.

"Heh, heh…" Shikamaru said one hand behind his head, the other still around me. "I didn't know any other way to shut you up so…" he said trailing off. His face was a deep crimson and I felt heat radiating from my own. I just nodded. "I'm gonna go take a bath" I told him and got up from the table. I walked in the direction of the bathroom, and stopped at the door frame of the bedroom (he could still see me and the bathroom was connected to the bedroom).

"I hope you know Shika" I began, not turning to face him. "You just stole my first kiss." I finished thoughtfully and looked back to see him. He was smiling and looking away, an adorable blush on his face. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I filled the tub and removed my clothes. I sank into the blissfully warm water and sighed. I allowed myself time to relax. I climbed out and realized one very critical oversight I had made. I forgot to get a towel.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Dripping wet, no towel, and the only other person in the house was Shikamaru. I sighed again. How do I gat myself into these messes?

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, searching for **something** to cover up in. I found…a wash cloth. Actually, two washcloths that I could wrap around myself to cover up my most personal areas. Barely. And I found two clothes pins. Perfect. I close pinned the washcloths on and yelled for Shikamaru again. I heard a grunt from outside the door.

"Shika, could you get me a towel please?" I pleaded. "Eh?" He yelled back. I sighed again. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Could you please get me a towel Shika?" I asked again. He desperately tried to keep his eyes on my face…and failed. I can't blame him though, here I am a well built woman (If I do say so myself) with practically nothing on, and there he is a hot blooded man, with a full view of me. I'd beat him up about it another time.

He nodded weakly, his eyes currently on my legs, and swiftly turned around to get me a towel. I stood in the doorway and waited. He returned empty-handed. "Where's the towel?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He muttered something. "Come again?" I said, putting a hand on my hip. "There are no towels…" He said, trailing off. I was nearly in full blown rant mode.

I stormed over to the dresser beside the bed and opened the top drawer. Shirts. Men's shirts. Wrong drawer. I opened the one under it. Pants. Men's pants. I could see where this was going. I roughly shoved the drawers closed, taking a plaid, button down shirt from the top drawer. I climbed over the bed to the other dresser. I opened the top drawer. Shirts. Very skimpy women's shirts. I scoffed at the idea of actually wearing one and opened the next drawer down. Pants. More specifically, short shorts. I was starting to see a trend. I opened the last drawer on the dresser and found what I was looking for, in a sense. I had been searching for some underwear, but what do I find in that drawer? Lingerie. Whatever, it was better than nothing. I walked quickly back into the bathroom and changed.

* * *

**Well, there's some fluff, in a manner of speaking. Thanks for sticking with me through my major writer's block, and I hoped you enjoyed this chap!! Review please!!**


	6. Frosting

**FORGIVE ME!!! I wasnt happy with my last chapter, so I re-did it and this one's ending is MUCH diffrent, but it still has the frosting. DONT KILL ME FOR THIS PLEASE!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I changed in the bathroom quickly. I emerged slightly agitated. I didn't particularly like where the shirt fell on me (upper thigh), but Id be damned if I changed again, it was too much of a hassle, and I was getting tired again. I stifled a yawn and walked into the 'living room' and found Shika staring intently at the wall. I walked slowly up behind him.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself at his ear. Wait for it… "HIYA SHIKA!!" I screamed into his ear. He whirled around and gave me a startled look before fixing me with a glare. A smug smile rested itself on my face. I poked him in the chest.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" I asked a smirk on my face. He calls himself a shinobi?

"I'm on the bed." He replied with no hesitation. I glared at him.

"What about me?!" I practically yelled. "Yea, what _about_ you?" Was his smug reply.

"I'm on the bed too then!" I declared and walked into the bedroom with Shikamaru in tow.

"There." I said, pointing to the left half of the bed "Your side. There." I said, pointing to the right side of the bed "My side." He grunted and proceeded to undress. "Shika!" I yelled, averting my eyes.

"I'm not going to completely undress in the presence of a woman. Get your mind out of the gutter." Was his smug reply to my yell. I didn't answer him.

"Is it safe to look?" I said, ignoring his previous statement.

"Troublesome woman! It was never **not** safe to look!" He growled at me. I turned around.

"That's a double negative." I said smartly. He glared at me. I climbed into my side of the bed and watched him.

"Only boxers for sleeping in? Kinky." I said sassily. His glare at me intensified. I smiled at him as he climbed into his side of the bed. "Ok, now no funny business Shika." I said in a mock-serious voice. He kept glaring and I settled down on my pillow. I was almost asleep, when a thought struck me.

"Hey Shika?" I mumbled. He grunted. "Why'd you pretend to be drunk and ask me about Sasuke?" I said, opening one drowsy eye.

"Since we found the trees that Team 7 used back in the day" I snorted. He was making me feel old. "I had felt that you were somewhat…distant." He explained.

"Mmhmm." Was my genius reply.

"Sakura?" He asked. "What?" I said slightly irritated. I wanted to go to sleep, dammit!

"Did you have a plan for that sake, involving me getting drunk?" I racked my brain for an answer descriptive enough for Shikamaru to accept it, but vague enough not to give anything away.

"I wanted to find out something about you." Was my response. Shikamaru nodded. I was glad he accepted that, because my true intentions had been to get him drunk enough to tell me his feelings for me, but somber enough that he could count that game of Shoji as one of the 6 I owed him. I began to drift deeper into sleep.

"Night Shika." I said.

"Goodnight Sakura." He told me, as sleep claimed me. Or, at least, that's what he thought. I felt him watch my soft breathing for a few moments, before hovering above me. He gently brought his lips down upon mine, and stayed there for a moment. He pulled away slowly and I could feel disappointment radiating from him. All through the kiss my body begged me to respond, but I didn't. I felt him settle back under the covers, and let the smallest smile grace my lips.

* * *

Ok, so we woke up facing each other, no big deal because that was how we fell asleep. The mystery was how Shikamaru's arm was draped over my shoulder, and under my neck. I shivered. Why that- Shikamaru stole all the covers! Baka cover stealing bastard.

"Shika!" I moaned, pushing on his shoulder. No response. "Shikaaaaa!" I moaned louder, pushing his shoulder harder.

"DAMMIT SHIKA WAKE UP!!" I screamed, shoving his shoulder with a chakra enhanced palm. He rolled of the bed and made a satisfying thud as he hit the floor.

He lay on the floor and made what sounded like a mix between a curse, a groan, and him grumbling about me being a troublesome woman. "What was that for?!" He said agitatedly, poking his head up from his side of the bed.

"You stole all the covers and you wouldn't wake up." I told him bluntly, clambering out of the bed and stretching. I yawned and looked at the dresser closet to me.

I picked up a brush and slowly ran it through my hair. I hated having to spend more time than necessary with bed head. I finished and tossed he brush over to Shikamaru. He nodded and combed his hair out as well.

I scratched my head. "I'm huuuuuuuungry!" I complained. Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" was Shikamaru's reply. He sat back on the bed.

"Feed me!" I replied happily, pouncing on the bed. "No." He said, turning away from me to stretch.

"Aww! But Shika, you **really** don't want me cooking breakfast." I replied. He cocked and eyebrow.

"Why?" Was his smart response.

"Because," I replied, faking shyness "I burn water." It wasn't true, but I wanted him to make me breakfast. He stared at me incredulously before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" I said, watching Shikamaru keel over in fits of chuckles. He didn't stop.

"What!?" I demanded, poking him in the back. He still didn't stop laughing. "Don't make me get my insane strength in here." I warned him. He stopped immediately.

"Perhaps for our safety…you shouldn't cook." He said slowly. I looked at him expectantly. "I'll cook." He said, slightly defeated.

"Yay!" I yelled, pulling him into the kitchen.

I pulled all manner of ingredients and cooking…stuff out and spread it all on our small kitchen table. "What ya gonna make?" I asked, thinking about all the possible things he could cook with the abundance of cooking products and utensils.

"…" He…well…didn't respond. I began throwing random ideas at him.

"Omelet?" He shook his head.

"Pancakes?" I said hopefully. "No." he said.

"Uhh…toast?" He shook his head again. I sighed.

"Cereal?" I said, putting all of the shiny pots and pans away.

"Now that I can do." He said, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a box of cereal and two bowls. I grabbed two spoons and put the rest of the food stuff and kitchen ware away.

Breakfast was relatively quiet, aside from quiet munches as we ate our cereal. I finished before him and washed my bowl out. Just incase someone was watching over me I walked to the door, praying that we were getting Konoha's newspaper. I opened the door and happily picked it up. I took one of the sections and threw the rest at Shikamaru as I came back to the table. He grunted as the paper hit his face and slid down into the bowl of now soggy cereal.

I tutted at him and began reading my section of the paper, as did he. I finished with my section first, sighing at the junk that they were putting in the paper. Tsunade's losing bets? I don't think so. I crept up behind Shikamaru and started reading his section over his shoulder. He twitched after realizing that I wasn't going to move.

"What do you want?" He practically moaned at me. I poked the article he was reading. "What?!" He demanded. I shook my head.

"You read too slowly." I said, not ale to resist taking a jab at Shikamaru as I said this. In reality, he had a larger section of the paper, but in my reality our paper sixes had been equal and he was reading waaaaaaaay to slow.

He twitched again. "No, I don't. Now what do you want?!" He said, glaring kunai at me. I ignored it and gestured at the paper he held in his hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" I remarked. He lowered his head and growled at me. "Sakura, had it been obvious I would have given you whatever it was you had wanted so that you would leave me alone!"

I shook my head stubbornly. "No, you would have given it to me 'cause you cant resist me." I said playfully. He twitched again. "You've got a twitching problem Shika." I observed. He gave me a 'Just-tell-me-what-the-hell-you-want-so-I-can-get-on-with-my-life' look.

"Give me your paper." I said, slightly defeated that I hadn't gotten to play with his nerves quite as long as I had liked. I held my hand out, the other resting on the back of his chair.

"No." He refused simply.

I got close to his ear. "If you don't give me that paper there could be a nice Shika shaped hole in the wall over there in the near future." I said quietly, nodding over to the wall ahead of him.

He gulped and handed me the paper. I nodded in thanks and gave him a smile before rummaging in the cupboards. I emerged with a jar of icing and headed out the door, icing jar and paper in hand.

I got outside and inhaled deeply. The air in the cabin was always so stale, even when you opened all of the windows, which believe me, I tried. I found a large, sturdy branch on a low-to-the-ground tree, that I climbed up onto. I opened the container of icing and started to eat it while I read the paper.

I had been up there who-knows-how-long when I fell asleep. At least, this is what I gathered, being awoken by a warm…something being draped over top of me. "Huh?" I asked, sitting up on the tree limb only to fall off of it…yet not hitting the ground. I was caught by a pair of strong arms that helped me right myself and get my footing. I looked up into the face of my rescuer of near scrapes and saw it was the only person it could be this far out into the woods- Shikamaru.

A heavy blush spread across my face, and I looked away, mumbling my thanks. Shikamaru put his hands on my shoulders and scrutinized me after forcing me to look his way. "You've got some icing on your lips." He said, eyeing my lips before looking, me in the eye.

I looked around for something to wipe it off on. Having been raised better than to lick my lips in front of another person, and not being one to wipe my mouth off on my clothes- Oh crap. My clothes. I was only wearing the shirt.

"I'll get it." He said. I looked at him perplexed, what was he going to use to wipe off my lips with out in the middle of the woods?

He gently moved his lips down onto mine, in much the same fashion as the soft kiss he had given me the night before. I stared wide eyed at his eyelids for a second, and then I too closed my eyes.

He moved his tongue over my lips, getting rid of all traces of the icing before pulling away. He said nothing, just looked me straight in the eye.

It was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Too much emotional build up. I turned away and ran back into the cabin. I locked myself up in the bathroom. And cried.

Several minutes later I stared into the mirror, still teary eyed. I knew, that somewhere deep in my heart, I felt like I was betraying Sasuke by kissing Shikamaru. I really needed to talk to Ino.

* * *

**Ok, I will except flames for this because of what I did. However, if you are just flameing to be flameing dont bother. Also, form here on out I will stop (or cut down on) the author notes so that you get more story and less of me yapping. Review/flame. **


	7. Dont speak

**-Bows down to readers- GOMENNASAI!! Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! Forgive me for the super late update! Arigatou to all who are sticking with Miss Baka-Who-Forgets-To-Update-For-Her-Precious-Fans AKA: Me, Flower of the Desert. So, enjoy this over due chapter. And if anyone wants to do fanart based on this story, be my guest . I have no artistic talent.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It was fairly easy to get out of the house once I knew for a fact that Shikamaru was asleep, so trust me, I didn't have to wait long. Using my ninja training I snuck out of the house stealthily; abet knocking over a lamp in the process.

I followed a path that I knew by heart once I was able to get back to Team 7's old training grounds, the Konohakagure gate keepers immediately recognizing me. I walked briskly in the chilly spring air, wishing that I had brought along a coat. Then I realized something.

I _still_ hadn't had the sense to change into normal clothing!

I used the Body Flicker technique to get to my house, no, scratch that, my _apartment_, to give myself the comfort that the last person to see me in my current apparel was Konohamaru. Even that wasn't much comfort because knowing Naruto, which in turn means knowing Konohamaru, he would tell everyone.

That or he would make a Kage Bunshin and transform it into me.

With that dose of disturbing in my morning coffee, as my mother would put it, I shuddered and teleported into my home, sorry _apartment, _berating myself for not doing that when I first left the house. Heck, why didn't I do that _before_ I left the house?!

With these things on my mind, I randomly pulled out an outfit.

Pink. Great. Today of all days, why did it have to be pink? I was not in a 'pink' mood.

I dug through my tiny closet, throwing clothing over my shoulder as I delved into the mess.

Pink. Pink. Pink. Still pink. Pink. How did I survive with so much pink? Even more pink. Black. Pink. Wait, black.

I backtracked through the pile of clothing on my postage stamp sized bed and found the black article of clothing, a tight black dress that I wore once when I went clubbing with Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari in celebration of our 18th birthdays.

Of course, that was before Tenten hooked Neji as her boyfriend.

I wriggled into the small dress, surprised that it still fit after 4 years. But, I remembered, it had been largely oversized then, as was the shinobi fashion when I was 18.

I tied the straps at the back of my neck and grabbed a vivid red jacket, my favorite jacket, and walked over to the Yamanaka flower shop, stopping only once. That one stop was me punching Konohamaru for breaking out in a spontaneous nosebleed upon seeing me.

Trudging angrily into the flower shop I slammed the door behind me, ignoring the sound of wood splintering as I stormed into the back room, where I had heard Ino call out to me as I entered.

Opening the door, a little less forcefully this time, I was met with an uncommon and sobering sight.

Sai, my teammate in all of this mid-drifty glory, was sitting on one of the two couches with an arm slung lazily around Ino's, my best friend's, shoulder. I decided that I should try to be eloquent when approaching this subject.

"I, uh…" But, I failed miserably. Ino stood to greet me, her perpetually happy smile lighting up twelve times brighter. I was tempted to ask her to turn down the wattage, but she spoke first.

"Hey Forehead Girl." Ino greeted me, giving me a quick hug before turning back to Sai. I grimaced at the old nickname; I _had_ grown into my forehead, thank you very much.

"Shoo." She told Sai simply, flapping her hands in a dismissive manner. Sai, his face as emotionless as ever, strolled out of the room, pausing at the door.

"Hag." He said over his shoulder to me. I glared at his back as I sat down on the couch in front of the one Ino and Sai had previously occupied.

"He is _soo _gonna get it at training tomorrow." I commented bitterly, crossing my legs as Ino seated herself. "So, are you two together or something?" I asked casually, folding my hands in my lap.

Ino nodded, smiling a small Mona Lisa smile. I stared at her.

"How long?!" I demanded, moving forward in my seat.

Ino gave me a That's-Not-Why-You're-Here look and sat on the couch she and Sai had previously occupied. She smiled coyly at me before answering.

"Three months, why do you ask?" She asked her voice light and innocent.

My jaw hit the floor.

"N-nani?!" I exclaimed, retrieving my bottom jaw from the purple rug at the foot of the couch.

There is something you must understand about Yamanaka Ino. She is the person who when she receives news about other people, the entire town knows within the next two days. When she has news about herself however, everyone knows by the next meal. That is why this particular tid-bit of information was a huge shock.

"Yep. And you said I couldn't keep a secret." Ino taunted, leaning forward in her chair. "But that's not the reason you came here, so spill."

I sighed and told her everything, from waking up in the closet with Shikamaru to spazing when he kissed me. And, to my great surprise, Ino was not sympathetic.

"Sakura." She addressed me harshly. "Your messing yourself up! Let go of that bastard of a snake and go with your twenty-one year old heart, not the twelve year old one to which you have so desperately clung to all these years! You've got a good thing going for you, and you know what it sounds like?" Ino demanded, her expression softening and her voice growing quieter "It sounds like your in love with him."

I sat in shock. I…I hadn't even registered my feelings for the lazy ANBU captain…but Ino hit the nail on the head.

"Sakura, don't forget to breath." Ino reminded me, putting a hand on my forearm.

"H-how?" I asked shakily, putting my head in my hands. Ino smiled warmly at me, a knowing look on her face.

"You've always spoke so highly of him, your eyes light up whenever you hear his name mentioned, and you blush when he calls you by name." Ino explained, a motherly tone to her voice "That, or I'm just a hopeless romantic."

I laughed along with Ino for a moment before a thought struck me.

"Ino?" I asked shyly.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Does he…does Shikamaru talk about me? Oh God, don't I sound like a love struck teen." I asked, blushing a deep scarlet at my teenage curiosity. Ino shook her head, grin widening.

"All the time." She said, tucking her bang behind her ear. "And yes, he does talk about you." I pouted at the obvious insult and stuck out my tongue.

"Do you…do you think he likes me?" I asked, hope leaking into my voice.

Ino's smile filled up half of her face.

"No." She said "I think he loves you." I smiled. That was the answer I was hoping for.

I stood to leave.

"Thanks so much Ino." I said, hugging her and making my way over to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, grabbing me by the elbow and tugging me upstairs to her room.

I stared at her door apprehensively. This could only mean one thing. I gulped.

Makeover.

* * *

I pride myself in being one of the strongest kunochi in the Hidden Village of Konohakagure. I am the second most accomplished medic nin, second only to Tsunade. I am also an accomplished genjutsu specialist, thanks to Kakashi-senpai.

But despite all of this, Ino's makeovers _scare_ me. They are in _no_ way pleasant. That is, unless you find plucking, tweezing, pushing, pulling, and constant zipping and unzipping to be an enjoyable experience, then yes, it's wonderful.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!!" A loud voice called from downstairs. I was applying some bubble gum pink lip gloss and the voice, Naruto's obviously, no one else in Konoha calls me 'Sakura-chan' so loudly.

"Expecting visitors I see." I commented, smirking into the mirror as I rearranged my hair that was done up in a ponytail. Ino scowled at a large crash coming from the room downstairs.

"Yeah, but I had trusted Naruto-baka not to break anything!" Ino yelled, rage pouring from her words. I stifled a laugh and pointedly refused the tube of lipstick Ino handed to me.

"Why wont you put any on?!" Ino demanded, attempting to thrust the tube into my hands.

"Do you have any idea what's _in_ that thing?" I asked pulling a disgusted face as Ino smeared the gunk across her own lips, shaking her head. "Well, oil for one! Would you walk up to an oil spout and rub it on _your_ lips?!" I asked again. Ino paled and furiously rubbed the lipstick off of her lips.

"Eww!" She exclaimed, throwing the tube into the trash. Another crash resounded from downstairs. Ino exclaimed, enraged again, as I quickly applied a small amount of pink lip gloss and headed after her, she having stormed down the steps a few seconds prior.

"Naruto you baka! I _told_ you not to break anything!" Ino screamed, bashing Naruto on the head. I giggled and leaned on the banister, observing the scene in front of me.

"It wasn't me! It was Mr. Man Midriff over there!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sai. I laughed again.

"Nice lungs." I commented dryly, drawing the focus of the room to myself. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were occupying the seats, aside from Naruto who was taking up a large portion of the floor space.

SASUKE?!

I looked to Kakashi in a conformational manner. He nodded, smirking under that stupid mask of his.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly "Look whose here!! Sasuke-teme!" I stared at him blankly for giving me knowledge that I had already obtained.

"Nice to see you all in one place at the same time. Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-kun, Sai-chan…Sasuke." I greeted them all, making an obvious prod at Sai's masculinity. Sai, in response, muttered 'hag' under his breath, Naruto berating him for it.

"As I said, it's nice to see you all, but I need to leave. I have to return to a cabin in the middle of the woods." I finished, glaring pointedly at Kakashi, who smiled his lazy smile at me in response.

I finished descending the stars and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Could you tell Tsunade-shishou I miss her?" I asked fondly, Tsunade having become like my adoptive mother. Naruto made a face.

"Aww! Sakura-chan! Why do I have to go talk to Tsunade-hiibaba?!" He whined. I pounded the top of his head.

"You should refer to Tsunade-shishou with terms of respect! Not call her Great-grandmother Tsunade!" I hissed angrily, my face very close to his.

Naruto nodded a trapped fox expression in his eyes. I smiled in a satisfied manner and walked toward the door.

"Ja-ne!" I called over my shoulder, walking out of the back room and toward the door.

"Sakura, wait." A masculine voice commanded from directly behind me. Sasuke's voice.

Damn.

I thought that if I could get out that I would be able to put this whole thing behind me, but _nooooo_.

"Yes?" I said as kindly as possible, suddenly _extremely_ angry that he was back. I turned to face him, taking a step back to lengthen our proximity to each other.

He started to advance on me, I taking a step back for wach of his forward, he eventually pinning me to the wall.

Crap.

I suddenly feel soft lips against mine. Sasuke's lips.

I'm being kissed by Uchiha Sasuke.

Double Damn.

And I feel…nothing.

How does this go? Oh, right. Nice girl meets boy. Check. Nice girl gets her heart broken by the same boy. Check. Boy comes back and pins nice girl to a wall. Check. Nice girl gets raped by not-so-nice boy. That one's still open. And like hell its gonna happen.

I pushed him off of me.

"You…" I said, rage contorting my features.

"You…" I repeated, my fists balled up at my sides shaking.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed, finally finding the right word.

"Sakura, I can explain. I can explain it all." Sasuke murmured in a voice that was meant to sound soothing.

"Like hell you will." I said, my chakra enhanced fist colliding with his face and sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Hot angry tears spilling from my eyes, I raced back to the cabin, not even caring when the door flew off its hinges as I opened it. I stomped angrily into the kitchen, finding Shikamaru reading the paper.

"Sakura? What happened?!" Shikamaru demanded, his paper dropping from his hands. I, now being at his side, put a finger over his lips.

"Don't speak." I breathed, leaning down and kissing him softly. I noticed a spark that I had ignored the first two times, happy for the immediate response he gave me.

Shikamaru pulled back and let out a long, labored groan. I looked at him quizzically.

"We got another message." He said his voice slightly angry.

* * *

**Hope you liked!! A huge shout out to Flame Hikarashiha, who gave me major inspiration for this chap, Shadowsakura321 who encouraged, _kickedmeintheass,_ to update, and Rashelly who (while she isn't a huge ShikaSaku fan) took the liberty to read this story while she waits for me to get "her" story posted.**

**And thank you reviewers!! **

**Next update should be in two weeks, as I won't have this Saturday to work on a new chap and I have soccer nearly everyday of the week.**

**Ja-ne all!**


	8. One more day?

**-Whistles- Damn. This story is popular. 60 plus reviews, OMFG!!! I'm ecstatic. Thank you all so much! Without further ado, let the chap begin! **

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Excuse me?" I asked. Shikamaru glared at me. "What!" I demanded, poking him in the chest.

"A clue? You know, like the one from Kakashi?" He asked, waving his hand in circles in front of my face. I batted his hand away.

"Ok, ok, I get it already! Just show me the damn clue!" I hissed, fingering a kunai and thinking of all the ways to torture him with it. Shikamaru laughed nervously and handed me a small slip of purple paper. It was from Ino, I noted, recognizing the stationary.

_Hey Sakura and Shikamaru_

_I have got a clue for you_

_What you see is not what's there_

_(Writing this to get Kakashi out of my hair)_

_Ino_

I glared at the message.

"Oh great. A limerick. I hate limericks." I muttered, memorizing the clue. I looked back at Shikamaru. "Any idea of what this means?"

Shikamaru shook his head. I grabbed the newspaper from the table and rolled it up.

"You ignorant boob." I said, hitting him over the head with the newspaper. "It means there's a genjutsu on the house."

Shikamaru mouthed and 'oh' and dispelled the genjutsu. I did the same.

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure there was a genjutsu on the house?" Shikamaru asked cheekily. I smacked him with the newspaper again. "Ow."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't you think we should check the whole house, hmm?" I asked, hands on hips.

"That's what I meant." Shikamaru said quickly, standing up and scurrying into what was supposed to be the living room.

"Genius indeed." I muttered, abandoning the newspaper and following him.

"Wow." Shikamaru said, standing at the entrance to the living room.

"What?" I asked impatiently, sidestepping him to get into the room. "Wow." I said, thinking of nothing else to say.

There, right in the middle of the formerly empty living room, was a couch. A huge, purple, cushiony couch.

"There's no denying it. Ino picked out this couch." I muttered, remembering my blond friend's love of the color purple.

Shikamaru and I both stared at the large purple couch for a few minutes longer before we both jumped onto it.

"Sooo nice." I said, not minding that I ended up with my head in Shikamaru's lap.

Hey, it had been a long day.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Do you like me Shikamaru?" I asked suddenly, too at peace with the moment to be nervous. Shikamaru looked at me for a moment like I had grown a second, cannibalistic head that was going to eat him. "Shikamaru, I do realize that I am a fascinating specimen of a human being, but no need to ogle me." I teased, resulting in a very red faced Shikamaru.

He was still silent though, and looked at me in exactly the same way, as if I had suddenly turned into Zetsu and he wasn't sure if he should run the hell away or stay and put up a fight.

"I mean, its OK if you don't, it's not like I'm going to force you into anything." I said hurriedly, suddenly respecting Hinata a great deal more with her timid-ness. "Because I wouldn't want to force you into an-"

It was the second time in a week that he silenced me with his lips. This time, it wasn't my first kiss. But it was just as important.

"Good answer." I said, smiling serenely up at him when he pulled away. Shikamaru smirked down at me.

"I've had enough of damn smirks for today, thank you." I said slightly angry. Shikamaru raised his hands defensively. I looked at the purple clue card again and noticed some very faint purple writing.

"Oh, Shikamaru. This says that whoever's coming is coming tomorrow." I said, slightly surprised. Shikamaru looked equally stunned. "Well, this calls for a celebration!" I announced.

Shikamaru groaned. "Not sake." He said, his mouth twitching into a smile. I shook my head.

"Not sake." I agreed, shifting my position "Sleep."

Shikamaru nodded gratefully.

"Goodnight." I said sweetly, kissing him goodnight.

"Goodnight Sakura."

I felt his body relax as he fell asleep on the couch, the light shimmer of my lip gloss twinkling on his mouth.

"One more day." I mumbled, before succumbing to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Its short. And crappy. But it's a chapter, and you can bash me around for it in your reviews! I am WAY to cheerful about getting beat over the head with the proverbial newspaper, but oh well. Stay tuned!! **


	9. Anoying senpai

**I am not dead, as some of you may rejoice in knowing. I am updating. YAY!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura's POV**_

When I woke up everything seemed wonderful. The birds were chirping, sunlight was filtered through the window in the room. It was peaceful and I was waking up in Shikamaru's arms…ahhh…

However, seemed was appropriate vocabulary as when Shikamaru woke up and kissed me good morning I heard a giggle.

A surprisingly familiar giggle.

I knew that giggle.

And yes, I am repeating myself for dramatic effect.

Deal with it.

Anyway, I knew that giggle from hours and hours, _years_, of hearing it in close proximity.

You got it, it was Kakashi-senpai.

And I guess you can also imagine how utterly _pissed_ I was to have to wake up to that.

"Good morning Kakashi, and I swear to Kami that if your giggling is from the sight of your former students kissing you really need to get a life and get a girlfriend." My eyebrows knitted together as my former teacher came into my sight.

"Ah, good morning Sakura, Shikamaru." Did I mention how much Kakashi was infuriating me at that moment? The aloof bastard.

Shikamaru gave me a nod and I exited the room to change into another of the flannel outfits. I hurried back into the living room where Shikamaru and Kakashi were having a spirited discussion.

"-I really don't think it is breaking and entering if the person in question provided the current residents of a home with said home." Kakashi said to Shikamaru with the air of an older man who knew what he was talking about.

"I say that it is still against the laws for anyone who is not a resident of a house to enter it without the permission of the occupants. _Or a key._" Shikamaru retorted, and I smiled at the fact that my former sensei could have an intelligent discussion with my boyfriend and be _loosing. _Then I noticed that the window I mentioned earlier was broken and glass scattered across the floor. Some shinobi Kakashi was.

"He has a point there you know." I told Kakashi, gesturing to the broken glass on the floor. "And I'm not cleaning that up."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't expect a shinobi of my caliber to do common house chores?"

"Oddly enough," I if I was enjoying the banter between Kakashi and I then Shikamaru was having a freakin' field day. "I do. This is your house you know."

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, Kakashi, you've got some explaining to do." I must admit that I have _always_ wanted to say that, and if it wasn't a little weird I would have thanked Kakashi for giving me the opportunity to.

I left the room and went into the kitchen, because explanation or not, I was hungry. I made a sandwich and walked back into the living room, handing Shikamaru half of it.

"You can start with why the hell you did this to us." I prompted, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"It's quite simple really: I was bored." Kakashi's voice was light and happy.

I swallowed hard. "You were bored?! That was it?! No reason other than BEING BORED?!" Yes, I was furious. Duh.

"That couldn't have just been a spur of the moment thing though." Shikamaru commented, a hand on his chin in thought. "Because you wouldn't have gone through all of that trouble had it been spur of the moment, so you had to have been planning this for a while now."

"You caught me again." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkled with the smile surely under his mask. "Yes, I had thought this out. But I was bored."

"Ok then, but what were you trying to do, get the two of us together?" I asked, wondering about his motivations.

"Why not?" Kakashi retorted calmly, but when Shikamaru and I frowned he elaborated. "By my thinking the worse that could happen would be that you two wouldn't talk to one another and just come back to Konoha. I really didn't expect you to find the clues, but I put them there for more fun if you found them."

I narrowed my eyes. "What if we did find the notes, but got so fed up with one another that we killed each other?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Come on Sakura, I've seen how you look at him even before you went through this."

I blushed. "Fine."

Shikamaru looked at me and laughed. I punched him in the arm.

* * *

**Did I say that this was the last chapter? Did I imply it? Well, I changed my mind, so you get another! There is a time skip of a few weeks, so be prepared!!**

**I wanna try asking a question in the author's notes and then you answer it in your reviews!**

_**Question: **_**What's your favorite brand of comedy to write?**

_**My Answer**_**: I personally like writing edgier stuff comedy wise. I also like to try to build up to the funny part so that some people see it coming and others go "WHOA! I didn't see that one coming!" Being subtle helps sometimes. **

**I LOVE REVIEWS!! hugs reviewers**


End file.
